Black Abyss
by Shikamaru of Konoha
Summary: After Kinzoku Ongaku and his friend Kane see a concert they are inspired to start a band and become famous rockstars, but they meet many haedships on their quest. Can they overcome the challenges and become famous rockstars? Read and find out....


**  
**It is 5:45 in the morning. An alarm goes off and a 17 year old boy gets out of bed. His name is Kinzoku Ongaku. He has black hair with silver streaks in it that goes to his shoulders, he is about 5'9. Ever since he was 8 his dad made him work out, so he is thin and very strong. He listens to music almost all the time. He wears a steel razor around his neck, because its the symbol of Heavy Metal music and a black wrist band on his right arm. Today is the beginning of the sixth week of High School, and the day his life will change forever...  
_  
_"Hey, Kinzoku. Hurry up, i don't want to be late for school" says Kinzoku's 12 year old sister Suki  
"I'm hurrying, i'm hurrying" says Kinzoku  
"Well, hurry faster" says Suki  
"Hey mom, why can't you take Suki to school" askes Kinzoku  
"Because, i have alot of work to do" replies their mom  
"Ok fine, but i can't bring her home today. Kane and i are going to the Bullet for my Valentine concert" says Kinzoku  
"Ok, have fun at the concert Kinzoku" says their mom  
"I will mom, cya around midnight tonight" says Kinzoku  
"Alright. Bye Kinzoku, bye Suki  
Kinzoku drives Suki to school, then goes to his high school. When he arrives there is 20 minutes until first period, so he goes to Kane's locker  
"Hey Kane" says Kinzoku  
"Hey Zoku" says Kane  
"You ready for the concert" askes Kinzoku  
"Hell yeah, i can't wait" replies Kane  
"Oh, guess what came in the mail last weekend" says Kinzoku  
"What" askes Kane  
Kinzoku reaches into his pocket and pulls out 2 tickets  
"Our backstage passes" replies Kinzoku  
"Awsome, i can't wait to meet Bullet for my Valentine in person" says Kane  
"Same here. We should get there early, so we can see them before their show" says Kinzoku  
"Yeah, thats a good plan. Well first period is gonna start soon, so i'll meet you at your car after school" says Kane  
"Alright, see ya later man" says Kinzoku  
"See ya" says Kane_  
_Kinzoku walks to his class and goes to his seat. The bell rings at 2:30 and Kinzoku walks to his locker to put his books away. When he is at his locker a friend of his named Teion Doramu walks up to him. She has long brown hair, and she is about 5'6._  
_"Hey Zoku" says Teion  
"Oh, hey Tei" says Kinzoku  
"I haven't been able to talk to you in awhile, how have you been" askes Teion  
"I've been pretty good. What about you, how have you been" askes Kinzoku  
"I've been better" replies Teion  
"Did something happen" askes Kinzoku  
"Yeah, but it's really no big deal" replies Teion  
"Come on Tei. Tell me what happened" says Kinzoku  
"I found out my boyfriend was cheating on me, so i dumped him" says Teion  
"Oh, i'm sorry to hear that. Do you wanna a hug" askes Kinzoku jokeingly  
"Sure" replies Tei as she wraps her arms around Kinzoku  
_She looks up at him and smiles. He smiles back and kisses her cheek_  
"Sorry, i shouldn't have done that" says Kinzoku  
"Hehe, its ok Zoku. Oh, you better get going so your not late for the concert. You better call me tomorrow and tell me all about it" says Teion  
"Ok, i'll call you tomorrow" says Kinzoku  
He turns around and walks toward the door. Teion stands there watching him until he is out of her sight. Kinzoku walks to his car and sees Kane is already there waiting for him_  
_"Hey, what took you so long" askes Kane  
"Sorry, i ran into Tei at my locker" replies Kinzoku  
"Oh. Well lets get going so we're not late" says Kane  
"Ok, lets go" says Kinzoku  
They get into Kinzoku's car and drive toward the Wacovia Stadium where the concert is. One the way to the concert, they listen to some of the cds that Kinzoku had in the car. He had cds of Avenged Sevenfold, Black Tide, Bullet for my Valentine, Pantera, Megadeth and The Confession. Black Tide was one of the bands that was opening for Bullet for my Valentine, and they are also one of Kane's and Kinzoku's favorite bands. They were pretty excited when they heard that Black Tide was opening for Bullet for my Valentine. After 2hours and many headbangs later, the two find themselves at the Wacovia Stadium. They park the car and head into the stadium. They show the guards their backstage passes and are allowed backstage. They wander around until they see Gabriel Garcia, Alex Nunez, Zack Sandler, and Steven Spence of Black Tide. Kane and Kinzoku walk over to them_  
_"You guys are the members of Black Tide. This is amazing, we listen to your cd everyday" says Kane  
"Hey, thanks" says Gabriel  
"It's always great to meet fans" says Zack  
"Can we get your autographs" askes Kinzoku  
"Hahah, sure guys" replies Alex  
Kinzoku and Kane hand Black Tide a poster and they sign it_  
_"Wow, thanks guys" says Kinzoku  
"Welcome" says Alex  
"Do you play guitar" askes Gabriel  
"Yeah, Kinzoku's one of the best guitarist in our town" replies Kane  
"Really" askes Gabriel  
"Yeah, but Kane's an awsome bassist" replies Kinzoku  
"Are you two in a band" askes Steven  
"No, we're not" replies Kinzoku  
"Oh. Well if you ever make one, give me a call and i'll introduce you guys to an awsome record company" says Gabriel  
Gabriel writes down his cell phone number on Kinzoku's poster_  
_"Wow, thanks" says Kinzoku  
"No problem" says Gabriel  
"Hey Gabriel, it's time for us to preform" says Alex  
"Alright, lets go guys" says Gabriel  
"Enjoy the show you two" says Alex  
"Don't worry, we will" says Kinzoku  
Alex, Gabriel, Zack, and Steven walk onto the stage. They open with the song Black Abyss. Kinzoku and Kane start to head to their seats. When walking to their seats they hear a scream. They run toward the sound of the scream and end up in a room with Bullet for my Valentine, a doctor and a few other people_  
_"Danm, what are we going to do now" askes Moose Thomas  
"We're going to have to cancel the show. Padge can't play with a broken hand" says Matt Tuck  
"But what about our fans" askes Jason James  
"What if we find someone to take my place" replies Padge Paget  
"Like who" askes Matt  
"Excuse me, but Zoku can play alot of your songs" says Kane  
"Who's Zoku" askes Jason  
"I am" replies Kinzoku  
"Which of our songs do you know" askes Padge  
"I know Hand of Blood, Tears don't Fall, Hit the Floor, No Control, Scream Aim Fire, and Waking the Demon" replies Kinzoku  
"Wow" says a surprised Matt  
"Hey Zoku, do you wanna take my place on stage" askes Padge  
"Really. That would be awsome, of course i will" replies Kinzoku  
"Great, lets get him ready to go on stage" says Moose  
They give Kinzoku a guitar, and the equipment he needs for the concert. Once he has all of his equipment, he walks on stage with Bullet for my Valentine after Black Tide finished. They play the songs that Kinzoku knew. After the concert he walks off stage and meets up with Kane_  
_"Wow Zoku, that was amazing" says Kane  
"Thanks Kane" says Kinzoku  
"Hey Zoku, thanks for helping us out up there" says Matt  
"Anytime" says Kinzoku  
"Why don't you keep that guitar as payment" says Padge  
"Really. Wow thanks Padge" says Kinzoku  
"No problem" says Padge  
"Isn't that a Dean Razorback Explosion" askes Kane  
"No, its a Dean Razorback Explosion that was signed by Bullet for my Valentine" says Padge  
"No way, are you serious" askes Kane  
"Yeah, we all signed it" replies Matt  
"Awsome" says Kinzoku  
Kinzoku and Kane hang out with the bands for a while and then head back to their car at about 1:00 in the morning. During the drive Kinzoku and Kane talk about the concert and the bands. They both agree that that was the best night of their lives. At about 1:30 Kinzoku drops Kane off at his house and then drives to his own. When he gets home, he goes right to his room and unpacks his new guitar and hangs up his Black Tide poster. After he finishes he jumps on his bed and falls asleep thinking about what happened to him that night and what is going to happen to him over the weekend


End file.
